


When She Cries In Bed

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: S5. Callie, Erica, and a little white lie.
Relationships: Erica Hahn/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	When She Cries In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted late 2008. Set during early season 5, after Erica's "you are glasses" speech to Callie.

When she cries in bed all you can think about is Meredith Grey. You think about George and Meredith Grey and the kind of people that cry in bed and all of a sudden Erica is a stranger to you.

You have always been drawn to Erica because she’s not the type of person to cry in bed. She’s Erica Hahn and half the hospital hates her guts and she is cold and sharp and brilliant and even though you have loved, right from the beginning, the warmth in her eyes the second you walk into the room (and jeez, Torres, how did you not see all of this coming, anyway?), it unsettles you to see her like this – not just warm but melted.

Look what you’ve done to her, look what she’s become: the kind of mess that sobs after you sleep with her, the kind of mess who doesn’t walk away from you even after you tell her that you slept with Mark. Mark, who she hates.

Look what you’ve done to – and then suddenly you see it.

“You lied to me,” you say to her that night, when she is still dressed, before she starts undressing or you start undressing her and you both forget the world and everything you’ve ever known falls out of your heads.

“What?” And you know this Erica-tone, the note of false surprise and the hint that pursuing this line of questioning will make you look foolish.

“The leaves. Seeing leaves. You’ve seen them before. You’ve –” And then you stop. “Oh god. You’ve always seen them. Haven’t you?”

She looks at you, and then nods, silently.

There are a million and one thoughts flooding your brain right now. No wonder she didn’t dump you after the Mark thing when she was keeping something like this from you. What have you been doing to make it so hard for her to admit she’s not visiting this country for the first time after all? (That one you know, and it is all tangled in together: you have been so scared, so fucking scared about this.) When did she first know, and did she know about you, could she tell from looking at you that you might one day be in bed with her?

And then the one you say out loud, slightly triumphant and relieved: “No wonder you’re so good at this.”

Erica’s face fills with that kind of wonder you’ve seen before, the expression that takes over every time you step that little bit closer to her, every time you don’t freak out and run away from this whole thing.

“I’m sorry,” she says, or rather starts to say, and you know that it’s hard for her to apologise, ever, but you still interrupt her before the end, and your mouth is on hers, and you start unbuttoning and undoing. You have a lot to catch up on.


End file.
